Mammoth Mutt
Mammoth Mutt is a pink chihuahua puppy. She can inflate herself like a balloon to enormous proportions. Mammoth Mutt is part of the DSP (Dog Star Patrol). History She is similar to a member from the original Space Canine Patrol Agency that appeared in the Superboy comic books, issues 131 and 132. Similar to the TV show, she was one of the first members of the S.C.P.A. to meet Krypto. Powers and Abilities Alien Physiology: Mammoth Mutt is an alien dog from another planet who possesses abilities involving inflating her body. *'Inflation & Spherical Form': Mammoth Mutt can inflate her body into a large ball that deflects projectiles, allows her to roll at fast speeds and bounce to great heights. **'Limb Expansion': Mammoth Mutt can also focus her limbs to expand for more strength. **'Deflection': While rolling around as a ball, she can deflect incoming projectiles. **'Enhanced Strength': While rolling around as a ball, she can slam into large objects or crush them. **'Enhanced Durability': While rolling around as a ball, she can withstand powerful blows. **'Super Leap': While rolling around as a ball, she can bounce to great heights with little effort. Weaknesses *'Low Defenses': If someone is strong enough to lift her up while inflated, Mammoth Mutt seems to be helpless. *'Ticklishness': If someone manages to tickle her while being crushed, she will laugh uncontrollably and will get exhausted. *'Durability': Although her durability is enhanced when she is inflated, she is not completely bullet-proof. As seen in the Superboy comic book, Issue 131, a missile could punch a hole right through her. If not, she can/will be deflected off of it due to her low density when she is inflated. Appearances *Meet the Dog Stars *My Pet Boy *Puss in Space Boots *Circus of the Dog Stars *The Living End *Puppy Problems *Bat Hound Meets the Dog Stars *Tusky's Tooth *Too Many Cooks! *Invasion From the Planet Peanut Trivia *She is synonymous to the Bouncing Boy from the Legion of Super-Heroes *Her appearance has changed in a few ways from how she appeared in the Superboy comic books. Not only has her breed and color scheme changed, her gender changed too. The original character to carry the name Mammoth Mutt was a male dog and resembles a Great Dane or a Pit-bull, and his color scheme was a solid, dull pink, almost brown. In issue 131, Mammoth Mutt was penetrated by a missile and died shortly afterward. However in Issue 132, Mammoth Mutt's girlfriend, Mammoth Miss, joined the Dog Star Patrol. Mammoth Miss had the exact same superpowers as Mammoth Mutt, and looks similar to the TV show incarnation of Mammoth Mutt. So it's likely that Mammoth Mutt in the TV show was based off of Mammoth Miss from the comic books. *Fisher Price made a prototype for a Mammoth Mutt action figure. However before the action figure itself was put into production, the Superdog toy line was stopped. The prototype for the Mammoth Mutt action figure, along with the prototype for a Tusky Husky action figure (which also never went into production), are now in the hands of an anonymous collector. Gallery Category:The Dog Star Patrol Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Animals